


Sanders Sides Christmas One-shots

by Midnight__Fantasy



Series: Sanders Sides Christmas [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (more relationship tags then I thought there would be), (more tags as the story continues), Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fun, Dad Janus, Dad Patton, Family Bonding, Family Sides, First Christmas, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prankster Logan, Prankster Remus, Prankster Roman, Prankster Virgil, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, brotherly creativity twins, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight__Fantasy/pseuds/Midnight__Fantasy
Summary: It's their first Christmas as a family, and it's going to be one to remember(One-shots linked kind of)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Thomas & Sides
Series: Sanders Sides Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052531
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Table of Contents

Prompts

1~ Decorating

2~ Baking

3~ Request

4~ Snow Day

5~ Christmas Celebration 

Requests are closed!

I will try to update three times a week, or as often as I can.


	2. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their day had started peaceful, but in the Mind Palace nothing stays peaceful for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the storyline!!!  
> Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}  
> Food mention  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> As reference to later in the story, here is the order of their forming  
> King, Patton, Janus, Logan, Virgil, (Split) Roman and Remus

Since it was December, Thomas had decided to dedicate his day to decorating his house, the sides dedicated their day to decorating the joined Mind Palace, already getting into the Christmas spirit. 

Roman and Patton had made everyone new Christmas sweaters, - everyone had their color as a base, but the sleeves were the rainbow minus orange and plus pink -, and planned to hand them out today for when they were decorating. 

Janus and Remus were at the old dark side house collecting their decorations from their past Christmases. 

Virgil and Logan were making sure they had everything they needed for their day of decorating. 

When they were prepared, they popped in with Thomas to make sure he didn't need anything, Patton handed him his Christmas sweater, and they all headed back to the Mind Palace. 

The decorating started off slow and peaceful. Logan was setting up the tree, Roman and Remus were outside putting up the lights, Patton was setting up their small indoor decorations - such as little snowmen on the couch side tables, mistletoe above the front door, and some candy canes in a bowl on the coffee table(living room table) - , while Janus was pulling out the tree decorations, while Virgil walked between outside and inside, trying to keep an eye on everyone. 

But it’s no family holiday without some chaos. 

For the day the twins had to promise not to fight, so instead the twins found a better way to send their time. When they finished with the lights, they snuck away to Roman’s room to grab their weapons of choice, in this case, Roman with temporary-stick elf ears and Remus with a giant candy cane to capture their victims-. The twins hid their weapons, they quietly snuck downstairs into the kitchen, where their first victim was. Roman approached Patton first, asking about the snacks Patton was grabbing for them all, while Remus snuck behind Patton and used the candy cane to pin his arms to his body. When Patton was immobilized, Roman quickly put on the elf ears and sunk out, Remus quickly following. 

Their next victims were Logan and Janus, who were sitting on the couch waiting for the other sides to join them. Roman and Remus sunk up behind the couch and Roman handed Remus two elf ears for Logan, while he placed them on Janus. The twins silently counted to three before popping up and placing the ears on the left-brained sides, before high-fiving each other and sinking out. The sunk back up right outside Virgil’s room, where he had retired after deeming everyone safe, and wanted some quiet before the tree decorating. 

Remus waved his brother good-bye. This part was all up to Roman. 

Roman lightly knocked on the door, not wanting to accidentally scare Virgil. A soft, “Come in.” Could be heard and he opened the door, quickly entering the room and closing the door. 

Virgil was sitting on his bed sketching, while quietly humming along to the music in his headphones. When Roman approached the bed he looked up, pausing the music, and setting his sketchbook aside. “Hey babe. Is it time to decorate?” 

Roman didn’t respond. Instead he sat besides Virgil, wrapping him in a hug. 

At Roman’s silence, Virgil grew concerned, “Princey? You alright?”

Roman smirked and quickly placed on the elf ears and ran out the door, knowing he had a few seconds before Virgil realized what had happened. 

~~~~~

When he felt something on his ears, Virgil grew confused. His confession grew when he saw Roman fling himself off the bed and run out of the room. Quickly Virgil walked to his bathroom - planning to touch up his purple eyeshadow; for special occasions -, when he looked into the mirror, he was not pleased with what he saw. During his time of confusion and concern, Roman had given him elf ears, and knowing the royal side, there was probably some side effect to this.

Virgil quickly ran from his room, going down the stairs two at a time - even if his mind told him not to - and stopped in his tracks.

It appeared he wasn’t the only victim to Roman’s holiday prank. All the other sides had elf ears on as well, although, it appeared, Roman and Remus both did not. At this he smirked. Looking at the table, there were two more sets of elf ears, and Virgil knew exactly how to put them to use, only look at Logan and Janus and he knew they were thinking the same thing. 

After a silent agreement, Janus walked over to the laughing twins, engaging them in a conversation about Disney. Logan and Virgil walked to the table, grabbing a set of ears each, before sinking out and then sinking back up behind their oblivious boyfriends. Quickly, they placed the elf ears on, before they walked back to the couch with Janus, satisfied with their revenge. 

The twins were angry that their plan had twisted against them and started bickering with the left-brained sides on the couch, who seemingly ignored them, trying to keep themselves from laughing. 

From the kitchen, Patton watched the revenge plan unfold, and the fight begin. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the snacks he had prepared for their night of tree decorating. Patton walked into the living room, and broke up the fighting, chuckling to himself at how eager the three youngest sides were when he told them they could start putting up the ornaments. 

The rest of the night was mostly peaceful, Janus, Remus and Virgil shared the stories behind their ornaments, while Patton, Roman, and Logan did the same. Of course, Remus shared an occasional intrusive thought, but he wouldn’t be Remus if he didn’t. The eldest three sat on the couch half way through, letting the younger sides place the rest of the decorations. When the time came, Janus got the honor of making that year's tree topper. Janus decided on a simple star, colored the rainbow in a swirled pattern. 

When the decorating had been completed, Roman and Patton passed out the Christmas sweaters, and Janus went and grabbed some hot cocoa for them all. 

This Christmas was different for them all. But they wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was close. Almost late to post the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! Chapter 2 should be out later this week.
> 
> If your reading this when I post it, get some sleep! Don't know where you are, but it's almost midnight here, so don't be like me, pay attention to the time, and get proper sleep!
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!


	3. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaceful baking turned into family time. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the storyline!!!  
> Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}  
> Food mention  
> Light Remus(basically he’s Remus but not as inappropriate)   
> Most likely bad description of baking(I can bake but I don't know how to word it apparently)   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> This was supposed to be out yesterday(a.k.a about 20 minutes ago)...whoops.   
> This also took up 4 pages of a google docs...

A week has passed since the sides decorated for the Christmas season, the next part of the light sides Christmas tradition is to bake Christmas treats. 

However, no one could participate on the chosen Christmas Baking day. Roman and Remus were off causing chaos in the imagination, and Logan, Virgil, and Janus were overseeing Thomas’ plans for today. 

Patton sighed,  _ Welp, guess I’m baking alone today. _

It wasn’t that bad to be honest. Patton preferred baking alone so he could make sure everything was the way he liked, but he enjoyed spending time with his family. 

_ What is on the list for today?  _ Patton picked up his list of recipes he wanted to make that day,  _ So, some Loganberry thumbprint cookies for Logan and Roman, gingerbread people for decorating later, snowflake shaped sugar cookies, and some normal chocolate chip cookies. Hmmm, maybe some white chocolate bark for Remus.  _

After double checking his list, Patton turned toward the pantry to grab the ingredients. When Patton had the dry ingredients, he grabbed the wet ingredients from the fridge and placed them on the counter. Patton grabbed some mixing bowls and measuring cups and spoons, before organizing the ingredients the way he liked it - wet ingredients on one side, dry ingredients on the other. Tall containers at the back, smaller containers closer to him -. 

As Patton turned to grab the recipe for the Loganberry thumbprint cookies, he was unaware of the side sinking up into the living room, and making their way towards the kitchen. 

While starting the recipe, Patton had started humming a soft, light-hearted tune, not noticing when someone joined the humming, till they were standing beside him. Jumping, Patton squealed and accidentally poured flour on both Janus’ shirt and the floor. When his heart rate slowed, he realized what had just occurred. “Oh Janus! I’m so sorry!” Quickly, Patton grabbed some paper towels and tried to get some of the flour off, but only managed to smear it. 

With a light chuckle, Janus grabbed Patton’s hands to stop him from making it worse, “Relax, it totally  _ was _ my favorite shirt. You  _ totally need _ to panic.” However, instead of calming the fatherly trait, it seemed Patton didn’t recognize he was speaking in lies, and instead started worrying more. Janus sighed, there went his plan to spend a calming afternoon with the kind side. “Patton, calm down. It was an accident. It’s fine. Besides, I lived with Remus his entire life, flour is nothing compared to his pranks.” 

At his words, Patton calmed down, although he was still clearly worried. “Well what brings you back to the Mind Palace kiddo? I thought you were working with LoLo and V today.”

“Well, they proved to be unneeding of my assistance, so I hoped I would be able to assist you bake. Surprisingly, I enjoy baking.” 

At his words Patton’s eyes filled with wonder and joy, “Really?!” 

When Janus nodded confirmation Patton started jumping up and down like an excited child, “Thatsamazing!Maybewecanstartbakingtogethermoreoften!Thatwouldbenice,nooneelselikesbakingtoomuch.Butthatssomethingwehaveincommon!I’msoexcited!” 

At his words Janus smiled, Patton reminding him of when his boys were younger and he surprised them with treats. Blinking away the memory, Janus focused on the hyper man-child in front of him, “How about we focus on baking now, then we’ll work out future baking dates, hm?”

Quickly, Patton nodded his head, happy with his idea.  _ Not will I be able to have a baking buddy, but my baking buddy is my boyfriend! Best day ever!!!  _

Janus ruffled the now calm Patton’s hair, and rolled up his sleeves, “Let’s get started then. What recipes do you have planned for today?”

Patton showed Janus the recipes he had set aside for that day. Janus nodded his approval of the recipes chosen, and their afternoon of baking had begun. At first it was quiet, soft humming could be heard from Patton, but any other noise was the sound of whisks against a bowl, or the occasional dropping of measuring cups. But as time passed, the boyfriends slipped some flirting into the quiet. By the time the Loganberry thumbprint cookies, gingerbread men and white chocolate bark had finished, and the sugar cookies were in the oven, the two started a playful fight, that ended with the two covered in flour, sugar and chocolate chips and softly giggling. 

Unknown to the sides in the kitchen, the other sides had returned from their separate tasks, and had been relaxing till they heard a crash from the kitchen. Everyone sprinted from their separate rooms, and into the kitchen, their concern quickly shifting to confusion. The fatherly and deceitful side were both covered in baking ingredients and between them layed a metal bowl of what appeared to be chocolate cookie mix. Worriedly, Virgil and Roman started to step forward, but the sides in question had noticed their entry to the room, and immediately collapsed to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. 

The other four sides shared a look of confusion before Remus spoke up, “What are you two doing in here? It looks like a cake exploded, then you tried to pull a frankenstein. Actuallyafrankensteincakesoundslikeaninterestingidea.IhavetogetLogantohelpmetryitoutlater-”

Logan placed his hand lightly on his boyfriend's shoulder, pulling him from his train of thoughts. “What Remus means is, what happened here?”

Janus was the first to gain control of his laughter, and stood back up, facing the sides at the entrance to the kitchen. “Well, I decided to join Pat with his baking today, and we got a bit carried away,” Janus held out a hand for Patton to grab, helping him up, and viewing the mess they had made, “Oops, looks like Pat and I have some cleaning to do.” 

From his place leaning against the only clean wall Virgil snorted, “A bit? It looks like a food war broke out.” 

At Virgil’s statement, Roman, Remus and Patton started laughing at the visual image of a food war, while Logan simply rolled his eyes, and Janus let out a soft snicker. They all stayed in a soft silence for a few minutes just enjoying the rare peace. 

Peace that was ruined when Roman had an idea, “How about we all work together to clean, then we can all work together to make any other recipes you had in mind.”

Remus was visibly excited at the idea, while Virgil and Logan continued having a neutral face, but their eyes held excitement. Janus was a bit wary of the idea, Remus and Roman were known for being extra about everything they do, which isn’t always the best for baking. But Patton had started lightly jumping up and down at the idea, his excitement obvious. 

“Well? What do you think of the idea Ma? Padre is obviously alright with it.” 

Janus’ eyes snapped over to Virgil, eyes slightly watering at the use of his nickname from when Remus and Virgil were children. 

The original light sides were confused at the use of the name. Virgil always seemed to have something against the lying side, even though he’d accepted the fact Janus was now a main side as well. When they noticed the tears in Janus’ eyes they grew concerned. Janus rarely cried, when he did it was because he had pushed himself too far, and lost his emotional filter. 

“Ya, come on Ma, it’s been forever since we all baked together, and now we can bake with our new family! Even if I ate deodorant instead of the cookies, it was fun!” Remus started flapping his hands and jumping in time with Patton’s jumps. 

“O-okay,” Janus wipes away the stray tears that had slipped down his face, “Let’s get cleaning and baking.” 

Soon all sides had some kind of cleaning tool in hand. Virgil was sweeping the floor, Remus and Roman, had sponges in hand wiping down the counters, Logan and Patton were wiping down stains on the wall while Janus was cleaning dishes. They all worked in silence, with occasional conversations breaking out, before quieting down again. When the cleaning had finished everyone was tired but when Patton mentioned he planned to make chocolate chip cookies, everyone was back on their feet ready to help. 

When everything was prepared, Logan assigned everyone roles, He and Remus would be measuring ingredients, Roman and Virgil would be mixing the ingredients and Patton and Janus would and the finishing touches and place the cookies in the oven.

When Remus had finished his task, he hopped onto the table against Logan's protests, and started swinging his legs, “Soooooooooooooooooooooooo, I’m bored.” 

The other sides you weren’t doing anything - Logan, Patton, and Janus - rolled their eyes at his childish behavior. Virgil turned and flicked some cookie mix off of the whisk at Remus before returning to his task. With a light giggle, Remus licked off the cookie mix and merely poured a teaspoon of powdered sugar into Virgil's hair, earning a squeak from the victim. With a playful growl, Roman faced Remus with his whisk bared like a weapon, while Remus grabbed a rolling pin, holding it above his head like he would his mace. Much to the other side’s slight annoyance, the twins engaged in a playful fight getting cookie mix all over again. After Virgil finished his and Roman’s task, he handed the mix over to the waiting parental boyfriends. With a nod at Logan, the anxiety and logical sides grabbed their boyfriends and separated them, sending them to their shared room to change.

The two then started to clean their boyfriends mess, while trying to stay out of the way of the two sides still baking. Eventually, the cookie mix had been cleaned, and the two quickly sank out to their rooms, changing into their night clothes. 

When the other two sides left, the deceitful and moral sides finished the cookies and had also decided to change while they waited for the cookies to finish.

When all sides returned, Janus and Patton ushered them into the dinning room and brought out the gingerbread people they had made, placing them on the table before leaving again to grab frosting, sprinkles, and candies(peppermint and gumdrops if you’re wondering). When they returned, they placed down the supplies around the table and joined their friends at the table. Quickly, the table was covered in little amounts of stray frosting and sprinkles. Unlike their time baking, they all talked about Christmas memories and things they hoped to do this year. When the gingerbread people had been finished, the loud chattering slowed to more calm conversation. Roman and Virgil went and pulled the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven, and placed some on plates along with a handful of other treats that had been made that day. 

They all took refuge in the living room, some on the couch - Virgil and Roman - some on the floor - Remus and Logan - some in the love seat - Patton and Janus -, but they all were happy with the way the day had ended. In the end, they all came together and made some new memories as a new family. And finally had a moment of peace in the usually chaotic household. 

“Hey J-anus. You used to be V and I’s Ma because you raised us, but now you’re also the mom because your fucking the dad.” 

“REMUS!!!” 

Maybe not so peaceful...


	4. A Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas dinner followed by some fluff, for once nothing goes wrong.
> 
> Requested by:  
> MeiMei Big Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the story!!!  
> Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}  
> Food mention  
> Remus   
> Death mention  
> Human body reference  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Human AU:  
> Janus Storm - Father of Virgil Storm; 25 years old; 5th grade teacher  
> Hazel eyes (left one more golden); Tan skin (large birthmark covering half of the left side of face); Golden Brown hair   
> Virgil Storm - 10 years old  
> Purple-ish Brown eyes; Pale skin; Black hair  
> Patton Baker - Father of Roman, Remus, and Logan Baker; 26 years old; Cafe Owner  
> Baby Blue eyes; Fair skin(heavy freckles covering nose + under eyes); Golden Blond hair  
> Roman + Remus Baker - 12 years old  
> Ro - Emerald green eyes; Tan skin; Chocolate Brown hair  
> Re - Red-Brown eyes; Slightly pale skin; Grey-Brown hair  
> Logan Baker - 10 years old  
> Deep blue eyes; Fair skin(light freckles under eyes); Brown hair  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since the Storm family moved into their new home. It was a nice house on a rather quiet street, making it perfect for the two member family. 

So far the two hadn’t had any interaction with any neighbors, and decided to keep to themselves rather than branch out and form mutual bonds. So when they heard a knock at their door, the two were confused and ignored the knocking, thinking it to be something dumb. But when the knocking picked up again, this time it was to the tune of Anna’s knocking in Frozen.

Janus moved to the door, and opened it, removing all emotion from his face as he did so. Outside the door was a man who appeared to be the same age as Janus. When the two locked eyes, the shorter male’s face was coated in a faint blush, but Janus simply thought it was from the cold. With a small cough from Janus, the other man seemed to return to reality, smiling softly as he did. 

“Hi, I’m Patton Baker! I live next door!” Patton’s smile widened.

Janus was confused, but made sure it didn’t show. “Hello Patton. What brings you to my doorstep?” 

From behind him, Janus heard a snort from his son, which he ignored. 

Patton let out a soft giggle, showing he heard Virgil's snort, “Well, I know you’ve been here a while, so it’s not exactly welcoming you to the neighborhood, but I was wondering if you would like to join my sons and I for Christmas dinner? You don’t have to of course, but I thought it would be a nice way to get to know each other. And it seems my boys are about the same age as your son.”

At that, Janus turned around, seeing Virgil had come closer to the door, and was watching the adults. Giving his son a soft smile, he motioned for Virgil to come stand next to him. When he reached his side, Janus looked back towards the man. “I’m alright with it. What do you think V?” 

At Janus’s statement both the adults turned to look at him and he squirmed under their stares, in a soft voice he responded, “Sure.”

At Virgil’s response Patton’s eyes lit up, “Wonderful. How about my house at 7pm on Christmas Day?” 

“Sounds like a plan. See you then Mr. Baker,” Janus moved his hand to the door, prepared to close it when the blue-eyed man left. 

Patton turned around and started back to the sidewalk before turning back to the house, “Call me Patton!”, waved farewell and soon disappeared from sight. 

Janus closed the door, and returned to the kitchen where he had been preparing lunch for Virgil and himself. He finished the sandwiches and walked to the dining room table where Virgil had already taken a seat. Janus gave Virgil his food and sat across from him, “Looks like we have Christmas dinner plans, little spider.” 

Virgil giggled softly at the nickname and Janus smiled,  _ I hope V can make some friends at this dinner.  _

_ ~~~ _ Time Skip _ ~~~ _

Christmas Day came faster than Janus had imagined, then the day itself flew by until it was an hour till the dinner. Janus sighed and ran a hand through his hair,  _ Time to get ready. _

“V! Time to get ready! We have to be at the Bakers house in an hour!” 

“Okay Dad!” This statement was followed by the sound of shuffling from upstairs.

Janus walked upstairs and headed towards his room. On his bed were the clothes he had set aside for tonight, a simple white button-up, black dress pants, a yellow tie, and black ankle boots. When he finished getting ready, he walked back into the living room, grabbing the last presents under the tree, the ones the Storm family made for the Bakers. 

Janus sat on the couch and waited for his son to come downstairs so they could leave, but they still had a half hour to get there so there wasn’t any rush. Janus closed his eyes, deciding to take a short nap before they left. 

The closing of a door woke him up, and he turned towards the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs stood Virgil wearing a lavender button-up, black leggings, black sneakers, and had purple eyeshadow on his eyelids. Janus smiled and walked over to his son, lightly ruffling his hair, much to Virgil’s displeasure. He handed Virgil his gifts for the Baker children, “Ready to go bud?” 

Virgil nodded and grabbed his fathers hand leading him to the door. 

The father and son made their way to the Baker house, which was decorated for Christmas with lights and a small decorated Christmas tree on their front porch. Janus stepped forward and knocked lightly on the front door. 

Immediately running could be heard from inside the house. The door flew open and in the entrance stood two young boys, twins Janus guessed from their almost identical features. The boy on the left had emerald green eyes and was wearing a red christmas sweater and white pants, while the other had red-brown eyes and was wearing a green christmas sweater and black pants.

The green-eyed boy locked eyes with Virgil, eyes filling with recognition, “HEY! You go to my school right?”

Virgil nodded, “Yea. I’m in the same class as Logan.”

This seemed to excite the red-eyed twin, “You’re in the same class as Nerdy Wolverine?! Does that mean you’ve learned about the human body?! If you lay out your large and small intestine it would be about 15 feet long? And you’d be dead!” The boy cackled at that, and the other boy smacked him. 

“Roman! Don’t hit your brother! Remus, please don’t gross out our guests.” 

From behind the boys Janus saw Patton appear from behind a wall with a young glasses wearing boy following closely behind him. He walked up to the two boys and separated them, then looked up at the two outside the door, “I’m sorry about them. They don't always get along the greatest. Anyways, why don’t you come in? Dinner is just about done so you all can sit at the table while I finish up,” Patton turned back and started walking further into the house, the children right behind him and Janus following behind them. 

They reached the dining room which was decorated for the holidays. The table cloth was white with red and green presents, in the center were three red candles, being held in a  candelabrum. There were six spots at the table set, each with metal silverware, a simple china plate, and a napkin. Each boy sat down, Roman pulling Virgil to sit next to him, and Logan and Remus sitting together, while Janus sat at one end of the table. While waiting for Patton to return, Janus watched the boys talk and noticed the similarities and differences between the Baker family. Roman’s hair was more chocolate brown, while Remus’s hair was more grey, and Logan’s was just brown. Logan had blue-eyes like his father, but his were more a deep blue, than Patton’s baby blue. Each member of the Baker family had different tones to their skin, while Remus was more on the pale side - slightly darker than Virgil's - Roman had more tanned skin, and Logan and Patton both had fair skin with freckles. Logan and Patton both wore glass while the other two did not. Logan was wearing an outfit similar to Remus’, but he wore a dark blue christmas sweater. 

After watching the boys interact, Janus noticed Logan and Virgil had rather similar personalities, both were rather quiet, and seemed to enjoy listening to the twins speak rather than join the conversation. Roman seemed to be the louder twin, while Remus radiated a chaotic aura, though it was obvious if both put their minds to the same task, there was nothing stopping them. 

After a few minutes Patton returned, holding cut ham in his oven mitt covered hands. Janus stood from his seat and moved to the kitchen to help Patton transfer the dishes to the table. When their task had finished, they each sat on opposite sides of the table, and helped the younger boys serve their food. 

The dinner itself was relatively peaceful, occasionally the boys would speak but their conversations quickly died out as they continued eating. When everyone had finished, the boys dragged the two adults to the living room, obviously wanting to open presents. Quickly each boy had handed out their presents, as well as the adults. After a silent discussion, it was determined that Roman would open his present first. Immediately the wapping paper disappeared and his face broke out into a large smile. Virgil had wanted to get Roman something Disney so Janus had taken him to the store and he chose three posters, one for Steven Universe, one with all of the Disney princesses, and another for Hamilton. 

Next was Remus. When his gist was opened he quickly showed it to the other members of his family, happiness evident in his face. Virgil had chosen a book about strange deep sea creatures for Remus. 

Logan went next. He calmly unwrapped his gift and smiled, hugging the present close to his chest. From Virgil Logan had received a bog of glow in the dark stars and a book on constellations. He thanked Virgil and gave him a hug. 

Virgil went next. From Roman he received a Nightmare before Christmas disc with all the music from the movie. From Remus he got a stuffed spider - though Patton slightly tensed at the sight of the spider -. And Logan had gotten him a pair of purple and black patched headphones. Virgil smiled at his gifts and let out a quiet thanks. 

Janus told Patton to go next, eager to see what he thought of his gift. With a soft smile Patton unwrapped his gift, and his smile grew. Janus didn’t know much about Patton, but according to Virgil Patton cared about his kids a lot, so he got him a simple white scrapbook, with a rainbow stretching from the top right corner to the bottom left corner. Patton quickly pulled Janus into a hug before telling him to open his own gift. 

Janus slowly removed the tissue paper from inside the bag, inside was a yellow scarf that was made of a silky material. He ran his hands over the material, mesmerized with the feeling, before thanking Patton for the gift. 

When the wrapping paper had been cleaned and the gifts put away, Patton put on a christmas movie and made hot chocolate for everyone. 

The rest of the night was spent watching Christmas movies and relaxing, eventually everyone started to fall asleep, first the twins followed by Virgil, then Patton and Logan. Janus made sure everyone was tucked in before returning to his seat and falling asleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last update everyone, my laptop glitched and didn't save my progress on the rest of the one-shots for this series or for 'A Christmas Carol'   
> I have to re-write them so they'll be out later than I hoped.


	5. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing better than a family snow day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the storyline!!!  
> Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}  
> Remus  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Should I have Thomas make an appearance in one of the up coming one-shots?

Today was another lazy day for Thomas so Roman decided to cover his half of the imagination with snow, so then the sides could all get a much deserved break.

When he had finished his task, he sank back into the Mind Palace, eager to tell the others about his idea. When he arrived everyone was relaxing, Remus was telling Logan murderous facts about cute animals, Janus and Patton were cuddling on the couch, and Virgil was listening to his music. 

“Everyone! I have the most perfect idea of how to spend our day!” 

At his loud tone, everyone stopped and turned towards him, showing they were listening. Roman smiled at their acts. Ever since he told them he had felt left out, and ignored, they tried their best to show him he was important. 

Roman gestured for everyone to stand-up before he continued, “So, I have covered my side of the imagination with snow, so now we can have a snow day!” 

At his statement Patton’s face broke out into a smile, “Well, let’s go get ready! This is an amazing idea!” Immediately Patton grabbed Janus’s hand and dragged him to their room, followed by Logan and Remus sinking out to theirs. Roman walked over to Virgil and reached out his hand, Virgil quickly grabbed his hand and they headed off towards their room. 

_ ~~~ _ Time Skip _ ~~~ _

When everyone was done, they walked through the Mind Palace’s door to the imagination. The imagination was covered in at least a foot of snow, and it was lightly snowing. The Mermaid Lake was covered in a thick layer of ice. Immediately, Remus started making snowballs and throwing them at the other sides. This was the start of the snowball war, couples vs. couples, before turning into a free for all.

When they tired of their snowball fight, each couple separated to do their own thing. Patton and Janus were making snow angels, Virgil and Roman were making snowmen, while Logan was trying to convince Remus not to eat frozen dirt - let’s say Logan didn’t win that argument -. 

Suddenly Patton had an idea, “Hey! Let’s go ice skating!”

Remus and Roman brightened at the idea, summoning skates for each of the sides, before dragging their boyfriends to the frozen lake. At Virgil and Logan’s insistence, Roman added a layer of magic, ensuring it wouldn’t break. 

When the other’s had started skating, Janus stayed back. Patton noticed his boyfriend's absence and skated back to where Janus was sitting. “Hey JJ. What’s up?” 

Janus looked up at Patton before looking back at his skates, “------” 

“What was that dear? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I can’t skate. I never learned.”

Patton smiled and held out both hands, “Well then, can I teach you?” 

Janus looked up and grabbed Patton’s hands, letting him pull him to his feet, “I would love for you to teach me.” 

Patton grinned and slowly led Janus to the ice, making sure he had a tight hold on the snake side, before he pulled him onto the ice. Teaching Janus to skate proved harder than Patton had believed, but after a lot of trial and error, Janus was able to skate on his own. But Patton always made sure he was there to catch him in case he fell. 

The sides skated for a few hours, before the sun started to set and Patton decided it was time to return home. They decided to walk to the door to the Mind Palace instead of sinking out, getting more time to throw occasional snowballs at each other. 

Upon reaching the Mind Palace the sides separated to their rooms getting ready for bed. 

Roman used a bit of magic to keep the house warm all night. After such a long day in the cold, they all needed more warmth than their familial love could give, no matter how important it was. 


	6. Christmas Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Celebration as a family, this time everyone was included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the story!!!  
> Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}  
> Food mention  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Merry/Happy Christmas everyone!

The sides had just finished a long day of helping Thomas. It was Christmas after all. That meant they all had to be working to make sure Thomas’s Christmas celebration went well. 

When they returned to the Mind Palace, they were all tired and ready for rest. Already forgetting what the day was. 

Not Patton however. While the others were working, he had managed to sneak away for an hour to make sure the Mind Palace was ready for Christmas. He had baked the food, made sure everyone’s gifts were under the table - per his request the others gave him their gifts for the others -, the fire was lit, and he sent out the invitations to others to join their celebration. 

When they entered the Mind Palace everyone was shocked, and confused as to who had the time to do this with how busy their day is. When they turned to Patton they immediately knew who had prepared their Christmas. 

Laughing lightly at their - somewhat - shocked faces, Patton shooed them up the stairs telling them to but on their Christmas clothes. Quickly, everyone scrambled to their rooms, feeling more awake at the idea of having their first Christmas celebration together as a complete family. 

Patton - who already had on his Christmas sweater -, headed towards the kitchen to set the table. This year he had two more additions to his family, and three more family members who were on their way. When the table was set, he started moving the food from the kitchen to the dining room table. As that task was completed, he marked each seat so no one was fighting over seats - Roman and Remus -. 

Slowly the others joined him in the living room, relaxing while they waited to hear what Patton’s plan for the rest of the night was. After a few minutes, there was a knocking on their door. Each side was surprised, because the front door was merely for show and all the sides usually just sunk in. 

Quickly Roman got up and threw open the door, surprise still evident in his face. “Emile, Remy! What are you guys doing here?” 

Remy, being Remy walked under Roman’s arms and into the house, “Sup everyone. Patton invited us to join your Christmas celebration,” he turned to look at Patton, “Thanks for the invite babe.”

Each side got over their shock and welcomed the two. They all sat in the living room catching up and relaxing. 

After another 30 minutes, Thomas sunk into the room, surprising the other sides, as for they thought he had gone to sleep - other than Remy and Patton -. Thomas placed his presents by the ones Rmey and Emile brought, and sat on the floor by Virgil. 

Finally, Patton brought them all to the dinning, deciding it was time to eat. Patton had cooked a Christmas ham, green beans, mashed potatoes, fruit salad, and more. On the table was also both kid wine and actual wine - and of course coffee for our favorite coffee addict -. Each side found their places and sat down, eager to start eating. They all bowed their heads and said a quick prayer, before calmly filling their plates.

The rest of dinner was filled with light conversations, and a lot of eating. After everyone had finished, Patton led them back to the living room, so they could all relax before presents. Unfortunately on the way back, a few couples weren’t paying attention and got caught under the mistletoe. 

The house was filled with light conversation, and happy laughter. Over time, the conversation switched to storytelling, and Patton and Janus had lots of stories of their children. Each story told left the youngest sides red faced, and the others laughing. After an hour of storytelling, they managed to stop the parental sides from continuing and were able to divert their attention.

When Patton and Emile returned to the living room, they handed each person their hot chocolate, and placed the cookies on the table. Finally, Patton allowed everyone to open their presents.

Soon each present was open, and the air was filled with light cheering and thank yous, filling the house with some good old Christmas cheer. 

Eventually, they returned to their places, tired and happy. Remy and Emile said their goodbyes and thanks, followed by Thomas. Together Patton and Janus managed to get each of their children to bed and tucked in. And if they left a kiss on their foreheads like they used to, no one needed to know. Even when the last light was turned off and Patton and Janus had gone to sleep. The air was filled with happiness. Everyone knew they’d treasure the memories, and couldn’t wait for next Christmas. Hoping they’d do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed, I was on a time limit.  
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
